The Last Day at Work
by superfelix
Summary: Alex's last hours at Major Case before pregnancy leave.


**Thanks so much Hannah for your lovely beta help.**** I want to write it as short as possible. Built a concept and did it like one of my 100 drabbles. I hope you will have fun while reading.**

* * *

**Name of the story: **The Last Day at Work

**Pairing: **Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren (special guest: Lynn Bishop)

**Word count: **1312

**Rating and warnings: **K

**Description:** Alex's last hours at Major Case before pregnancy leave.

**A/N: **For the_** Mid June-End of July challenge**_ of the LJ: ci_fans_united community.

This is the enlargement of my 100 drabble 'Foot Massage' for the **trust** challenge of the LJ: **Law & Order 100 community**.

.

**Disclaimer: **I earn no money from this thing, nor do I profit in any other way from it. Involved persons are only borrowed and always go back to their owner

* * *

­­­­­

**Requirements:**

**1**). must reference at least one of the following: Transformers 1 or 2, the Harry Potter series (movies or books) and Star Trek (the new movie)  
**2**). the character/pairing must get stuck on an elevator  
**3**). flat tire  
**4**). handcuffs make either an appearance or be referenced  
**5**). items in pocket: items in pocket: pack of gum with only 3 sticks remaining, a receipt from the 7-11, and enough change to get a bag of Skittles from the vending machine  
**6**). a television season on DVD must be referenced. (the television series is totally up to the author)  
**7**). A ringtone featuring the Backstreet Boys song Quit Playing Games With My Heart

* * *

**The Last Day at Work a.k.a Foot Massage Extended Edition**

Alex walks over to the vending machine. She needs sugar. This shift alone, she's already been to the lavatory ten times. It's about time for the baby to be born. But she is relieved. Today is her last day at work before maternity leave begins – no more paper work.

After fishing for **three quarters in the pocket** of her maternity pants, she orders **skittles**.

In a strange combination of squatting and bending over, Alex reaches over to collect the skittles bag from the tray. _Whoever invented vending machines never thought of pregnant women using them, _she sighs in her head. Just at that moment, Bobby Goren and Lynn Bishop get off the elevator. This morning the two caught their next case. Alex always loves these first hours of a new case. Everything is exciting. You don't look over the evidence or the transcription of an interrogation for the umpteenth time. You aren't stuck, yet.

"Hey you two," Alex says, as she is back at her desk, chewing one of her candies. "Any leads, yet?"

Bobby is lost in thoughts and writing first notes. "Unfortunately not." He looks up from his binder and smiles.

Alex glances over to Lynn. She notes that the young woman starts to pack her things. She wants to call it a day. Shyly she pulls the newest book of the **Harry Potter** series out of her drawer and quickly hides it in her big purse.

Still on her way to the elevators Lynn turns toward Bobby and says, "The **receipt from the 7-11** that we found in the pockets of the victim, we'll check that tomorrow, right?"

"Yes," he nods, but doesn't look up.

"Bye," Alex says and sinks her swollen body onto the red chair.

"See you tomorrow," Lynn replies over her shoulder, and rushes to the exit. She's almost reached the elevator when her cell rings with the tune of **Quit Playing Games With My Heart**.

"**Backstreet Boys**?" Alex asks wryly, looking up from her report.

"No, her boyfriend," Bobby answers dryly, a huge frown painted across his face.

Alex can tell he didn't quite get that little joke, but decides not to elaborate. "I see."

"It's the seventh time he's called her today," Bobby explains, and they both share a knowing look and a little smirk.

"Okay!" Alex lowers her bored gaze onto the papers before her again. Her concentration is lower than low. "Please Bobby, feed me with a few field work details or I'll die of ennui."

A wide smile on his face, Bobby puts the cap onto his fountain pen. "We found the dead body of our victim…"

Interrupting him, Alex puts a finger to her lips. Bobby realizes his near faux pas, pokes around quizzically and then continues in a low voce: "Henry Lomax in the trunk of his own car."

"Oh?"

"There was blood everywhere."

"Did you sniff at the body?"

"Sure…Chanel No. 5"

"Weird."

"Exactly, there was no spare tire in the trunk – it was in use on the passenger side in the front. Lomax must have had a **flat tire**."

"Sometime in the last couple of days."

"Why?"

"Would you drive your car for any length of time with the spare tire? You're always supposed to change both tires on one axis at the same time."

"Right." Bobby makes a note.

Alex yawns with pleasure and rolls her shoulders. "I think I'll call it quits…if there's someone available to give me a lift outta this chair," she groans loudly.

"Let me help you." Bobby rolls with his office chair to Alex's side of the desk and reaches for her ankles. He removes the black slippers and surprises Alex by starting to massage her swollen feet.

"Oh no Bobby, you don't have to…" Alex protests, and wants to get up.

"Stay put!" Bobby commands in jest. "Or do I have to **handcuff** you to the chair? With so much water in your feet you don't fit in your outdoor shoes. It's your last day and I want to do that for you."

"No titillation, Goren!" Alex accepts Bobby's offer and adjusts to sit more comfortably in her chair.

"I'd never do that!" Bobby teases while taking off her socks. "What were you thinking?"

"Och, only the best," she answers, and lays her heavy feet in Bobby's lap. He starts to knead them carefully, rubs both the bare sole and the back of her foot. His thumbs and fingertips massage away the stressful day, kneading every single little toe.

"Who the hell needs Derek Jeter," Alex groans softly, and sinks deeper in her chair. "Your hands are magic, Bobby."

"You're not the first one to find out."

Somewhat amazed, Alex raises her eyebrows and shakes her head. "Is that so?" she sighs, but Bobby doesn't reply. Embarrassed silence falls between them.

"I will miss you," Bobby suddenly says, pressing her soles against his chest while rubbing her calves.

"Just seven weeks. You will survive," Alex teases, rolling her eyes.

"Barely," Bobby answers sincerely, massaging her ankles.

"C'mon Goren, time will fly." Alex bites her lips.

"Promise?" Bobby asks, now kneading her instep.

"Promise!" It's more a moan than a clearly pronounced word.

"And what are your plans for tonight?" Bobby inquires, while putting her socks back on and fishing for her shoes.

"I'll participate in a charity dance marathon," Alex replies, and smirks because of Bobby's astonished look. "No, just a calm evening on my couch with season two of **Scrubs** on DVD."

"Never watched it." Bobby gets up and helps Alex to rise. He reaches for their coats and lets Alex slip into hers before he puts on his own.

"It's really funny and Zach Braff is a God. His acting is brilliant, amazing." They both slowly walk to the elevators. Bobby is a step behind Alex to see if she manages the walk to the exit. He can't fathom the size of the pregnant belly his petite partner is carrying around, and how well she's handling her new fullness. "You can join me if you like. I will make popcorn and I bought a variety of different candies yesterday. I planed watching the whole season, all 458 minutes."

"That's more than seven hours!" Bobby exclaims while presses the down button.

"Yes, but I can sleep in late tomorrow! Okay, granted, only with a bathroom intermission now and then," Alex sighs enervated, and steps into the incoming elevator.

"That bad?" Bobby presses the button for basement with the right hand while his left hovers over her swollen belly. He looks to Alex for affirmation, and after she nods, he strokes it tenderly.

"Worse, last night I had to get up three times," Alex moans mildly, and smiles gratefully. Bobby is one of the few people she allows to touch her big and bigger getting body.

Suddenly, there's a loud creaking noise and the lights of the lift turn off. **The little cabin is stuck between the third and second floor.**

"Bobby!" Alex yells frightened because of the abrupt stop.

"Everything is all right." He tries to calm her and himself, battling his mild claustrophobia. In the next moment the neon tubes ignite again, but unsteadily.

"Oh great, just wonderful."

Bobby hits the panic switch again and again but nothing happens. "See, kismet doesn't want us to separate!"

Alex giggles and leans against Bobby's strong frame, pressing her forehead against his warm chest. Rummaging in her pocket she produces a **pack gum with only 3 sticks remaining** and a half-full bag of skittles. "That's all I can chip in for our food while we wait," she says happily, knowing about her partners' little fear.

"It's much more than I can," Bobby replies, and caresses Alex's back. "So tell me about your TV show…Scrubs? It's a medical drama, right?"

**The End**

* * *

Thanks for taking the time and reading: **The Last Day at Work**

**We'll read us again…Antje**


End file.
